Modern enterprise computing solutions often deploy one or more service providers for allowing resource management operations, authentication, authorization, token exchanges, etc. Additionally, enterprise solutions may regularly change implementation strategies and/or service providers that allow the resource management operations and/or other services. However, one or more client applications may not be aware of appropriate actions for implementing such operations, regardless of whether they have changed. As such, finding improved ways to provide resource management advice continues to be a priority.